User blog:GrandTheftAutoObsessor/BlazBlue and Date A Live Fanfic: Black Beast of Tengu City Chapter 10
Two days after the final battle with Westcott, Ragna has returned to Tengu City with Shido and his harem. He lived his life with them as best as he can. They even threw a surprise party for him. "Surprise!" they yelled with excitement as he went to the Spirit harem's apartment next door from Shido's apartment with invitation on his hand. He looked at the place to see a cake, balloons, and everything of how a party is being made. There's even a banner saying 'Ragna's Greatest Party!'. "Is this... for me?" he is astonished on their work for making a party for him. "Yes, it's for you, Ragna," Tohka greeted him as she drags him inside the apartment. Just then, the Yamai twins went in front of him, each carrying a slice of chocolate cake. "Eat my cake first!" Kaguya said excitingly. "No, eat Yuzuru's cake first," Yuzuru said calmly. "How about I eat both slices of cake you guys got for me?" Ragna proposed. After eating their cake slices, he decided to go get a drink from the punch bowl. "What do you think of the party, Ragna?" Shido approached him to get a drink as well. "Very good, Shido. Very good," was the white-haired man's response. "Unlike the ones in my universe, that is. Because of my wanted poster, people tend to treat me like shit whenever I tried to go to a party anywhere." "I'm sorry to hear that." "Don't apologize, kid. You didn't know it." "Ragna, let's play some games!" Miku exclaimed. "You should play with them. Try getting used to them," Shido said. "I'm already getting used to them," Ragna said. "Considering my experience with Murakumo Units, that is." "Shido, you should play with us as well," the busty Spirit suggested. "Okay, be right there," the blue-haired teenager agreed to play. "Let's play, Ragna!" "Okay..." First, they play Dance Freeze, and Miku will be using the radio play and stop the music. For the first round, Ragna freezes with Shido, Tohka, Yoshino, the Yamai twins, and Mana, so neither of them are eliminated for the round. Next round, Ragna is left with Shido, Kaguya, and Mana since Tohka, Yoshino, and Yuzuru are out. As Miku plays the music once again, the white-haired man continues his dance in a good way and successfully maintained his position when the music stops with Kaguya and Mana out for the round. Eventually, Ragna wins the game. Next, they play Charades, and it's his first turn to make them guess. He made gestures that show mannerisms of one of his moves, Carnage Scissors, but no one seems to guess it right, much to his chagrin. Next, it's Shido's turn and he made gestures which made him guess the correct answer. "That's a DEM Wizard," Ragna said with his arms crossed as if this is too easy for him. "How can you tell that?" Shido asked him with annoyance in his face. This is one unforgettable party for Ragna in this universe. (Author's Note: Don't mind the party games part if you don't like it. I'm just trying to think of some ideas of what Ragna should do in a party.) The next day... After Shido and Tohka are finish with school for the day, Ragna has invited them for a private conversation at the rooftop of the DEM branch in Japan. He looked at the view of the city while waiting for them. "Ragna..." Shido has arrived with Tohka. "Shido, Touka..." their friend noticed them. "What do you want to talk to us about privately?" the Spirit asked with curiosity. "I don't to break this news to you, but this is goodbye," Ragna stated. "What?!" the teenage boy and his Spirit are surprised with what he said to them. The last word is what they're surprised at because he's going to leave them. "You heard me. This is goodbye. Westcott has been defeated, and my purpose has been fulfilled," the man explained to them his reason. "Although I thank you both for the party you've thrown for me... It's the best one I ever had." "Why can't you just say with us?" Tohka asked. "Let me tell you both something. Before I came to this universe, I am what you call a Central Fiction, the dream that 'god' observes, and thus the hero in the 'Story of the World'. When everyone got inside the Embryo, I stay strong because I wasn't an Entitled like them as they, as the Entitled, grew weak because their souls were being sucked to the Boundary. I am the 'Man of Azure', someone who is qualified to walk into the Azure Gate and take the True Azure to create new possibilities. Anyway, I became the new core of the Master Unit: Amaterasu. I became like a god, but I erased own existence and everyone's memory of me, so that no one will suffer or be sad about me not being around anymore." Shido and Tohka just listened to his tale and they believe every word of it. "That's... quite a story," the former is astonished by it. "Yes, it's quite a story. A story no one will ever know in my universe," Ragna confirmed. "This is goodbye. When I die here, I will return to the Boundary where I can go back to the Master Unit once more in my world. Also, everyone here, including you two, will not remember me anymore, but things will be different for your happy ending." "If that's the case, then we shall fight you!" Shido exclaimed and the man is not surprised as he raised an eyebrow for a reaction. "I knew it would come to this which is why I invited you two privately to come here. Okay, I'll fight you both," Ragna accepted the idea. "If either of you two win, I will stay here, but if you lose, you can your goodbye to me." "Challenge accepted." Shido will be the first one to fight him. He summons Sandalphon on his hands and makes one huge swing to send an energy crest-like beam at him. Of course, Ragna countered this by swinging Blood-Scythe upward to fire dark energy in a form of one of the Black Beast's heads. After the two energies collided and disappeared, they engage each other in a sword fight. They exchange blows from one form to another. As Shido tried to attack from behind, Ragna anticipated this and their sword locked on each other. The white-haired man is able to throw the blue-haired teenage boy off balance in this part of the battle. Next, his left hand glowed with dark energy and he attempts to run at him to punch him, but Shido dodged the attack by going to his right. However, this is just what Ragna wanted as his right hand glowed with the same energy in the form of one of the Black Beast's heads to punch him instead. As Shido is thrown into the air, Ragna does a quick heel slam, with dark mist covering his foot, to send him down to the ground. "You fight well, Shido, even though I see your body is straining from using that Angel too much," he complimented his fighting. "I'm sorry, but this is goodbye." He lifted his sword above the boy's head and is about to strike him down, but his attack is blocked by none other than Tohka herself. Of course, he isn't planning on killing the boy, and that his attempt to kill him is only a bluff to get her to defend him. At that time, she is wearing a dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme. This means she has transformed into her Spirit Form, and this is the first Ragna saw her like this. On top of that, she is carrying Sandalphon on her hands. "Tohka..." Ragna said in surprise. "You can't, Ragna. Stop," the Spirit pleaded. "So this is what you look like in your Spirit form. How beautiful you look. After all, you remind me of Noel from my universe. You really got guts to challenge me." "Stop this right now, Ragna! I won't forgive you for killing yourself!" "I'm sorry it has to go down like this, really, but it has to done." "Why? You could just live with us and get a job. You said everyone in your universe treats you badly, right? Look at how we treated you. It's not like from where you live. We treated you good and everyone sees you as a hero for stopping Westcott. Now you wanted to throw all that away?" "I know how you feel. The way you and Shido feel of what I do is like how my younger siblings felt when I did the same thing. I know you wanted me to stop, but I won't stop." "If that's the way it is, then I will defeat you to make you stay." "That's one challenge I can't walk away from, can I?" "If you fight using darkness..." Tohka voluntary transforms into her Inverse Form once again and that causes Sandalphon to change into Nehemah. "Then I shall fight you with darkness." "I agree," Ragna said in agreement with a smirk on his face. "Let's fight." "Shido, stay back. This is between me and Ragna now," the Inverse Spirit faces her love interest. "Okay, I understand," Shido agreed as he takes a few steps back. "Good luck, Tohka." The fight between Ragna and Dark Tohka is about to begin. They walked in a straight line while keeping their eyes locked on each other. One reaches for the Blood-Scythe, while the other reaches for Nehemah. After a few seconds, the latter charges for an attack, but the former blocks it with his blade. They're in a few inches away from each other afterwards. Their battle begins now. Ragna runs to Dark Tohka as he performs a sword swipe on her, but she dodges that by swiping to her right. He does it again and she swipes to her left. Next, the former jumps in the air to perform a spinning sword swipe which the latter blocked it with her blade to defend herself. While in the air, he thrusts the edge of his sword upwards in an uppercutting spiral turn, and she blocks it as well. Next, the latter attempts to thrust Nehemah to him, but Ragna defends himself by blocking the attack. After this, he grabs a hold of her and hits her with his knee. Tohka makes her next move by jumping to the air and make a strike from there, but Ragna noticed this so he blocks the attack. He throws her off afterwards. They charge at each other and they exchange blows. They slash and thrust their blades on each other with neither of them hitting one another. After a few seconds, their swords locked together, and they looked at each other with glares. Neither of them would give up on their respective goals. One fought to leave this world, the other to keep her friend. They throw each other off to stop their blades from locking together. Ragna leaps upward in a spiraling motion while uppercutting with his sword slash which hits Tohka directly, then he does an uppercut and quick punch to give her more damage. Once that is done, he turns his right hand into a claw of the Black Beast to grab her and lift her over his head. Then he bombards her with dark tendrils, finishing with an explosion of darkness and giving her a large amount of damage. With her down, Ragna has won the battle. "I'm not finished! I'm not done yet!" Dark Tohka refused to give up. "You really are strong, Tohka," the man complimented her. "You're strong because you use your powers for good whether as a Spirit or an Inverse Spirit. For that, I'm proud of you." "I'm not finished, Ragna! I can still fight!" "But, this is the end, Tohka." The Inverse Spirit's injuries are starting to catch up to her, and that means she can't fight anymore. She realized she has lost the battle. "I'm not... Please, Ragna," she begged while she is on the verge of tears. "Don't go. Stay with me and Shido. Please." "Don't make a miserable face like that," Ragna said in assurance. "You're a Spirit, so be a protector of this world." He turns to Shido who is putting a hand to Tohka's shoulder. "Shido, the same goes for you." "Ragna..." the blue-haired boy said in astonishment. Ragna pulls Shido and Tohka closer for a group hug with his hands placed on their heads. This is going to be his first and last hug with them together. "Tohka. You may be a Spirit, but you have lots of friends that look after you. You need to cherish them." "Okay..." the Inverse Spirit looked like she is going to cry as tears started falling from her eyes down to her cheeks. "Shido. You have a family and lots of people who rely on you, and look up to you. You're the very person who can show Spirits can get along with humans. They work hard for you. You're their savior, so try to keep that up," Ragna gives the boy advice. "Okay..." Shido is also crying. "I want to protect the world all of you live in. Not just my world," Ragna continued. "Ragna..." the blue-haired boy sobbed. "Ragna..." the Inverse Spirit sobbed as well. "From now on, use your own strength, and build a future for yourselves. You're the only ones who can do that. I'm counting on you," the white-haired man advised both of them. "Also, try to teach humans and Spirits to get along a little better." "Ragna!" Shido exclaimed as he sobbed. "Ragna!" Dark Tohka exclaimed as she sobbed as well. "So I guess this is goodbye once again," a voice is heard and they let go of the hug. It is from Rachel, and she is with Amane. "Rachel... Amane..." Ragna approached the two. "I can't believe you're going away again just like before," the blonde-haired girl started crying on what's going to happen next. "Guess this is goodbye to you once more," the purple-haired man added. "Yeah, this is goodbye, but things are different for you two," Ragna puts on knee on the ground to wipe Rachel's tears before he gives her a hig which she returns it. "Unlike before, you retained your memories of meeting me, but I suggest you keep this to yourselves whether from this world or the one we lived in." "He's right," Amane faces Rachel about the statement. "Besides, who would believe it, anyway?" "Indeed. Who would believe it?" the latter agreed to keep Ragna's existence a secret from everyone. As they let go of the hug, Ragna looked at her and Amane with a smile on his face before facing Shido and Tohka. "I'll see you both in another life, when we are both cats." (Author's Note: I know, right? That quote is from Vanilla Sky, starring Tom Cruise.) With the couple smiling at him, they finally agree to let him depart from their world. They hold each other's hands to seal their future of being together. Ragna runs to the edge of the rooftop of the DEM branch as he is ready to go back to the Boundary located in his world. He turned his head behind to look at Shido and Dark Tohka with a smile on his face one last time before jumping off the building. As he waited to fall to the ground, he recalled memories of his adventure in this universe. After a few seconds, he landed on the ground below and his consciousness faded away. In the Boundary, there lies the Master Unit, and inside it is Ragna. With this, he's back home once more. Category:Blog posts